The Vice Assassination
|location=Legion Square, Downtown Los Santos |reward=$5,000 |target=Jackson Skinner |fail=Franklin is discovered by the target Jackson escapes Wasted Busted Franklin kills the johns Prostitute gets spooked Jackson gets spooked |unlocks=The Bus Assassination |unlockedby=The Multi Target Assassination I Fought The Law |todo = Watch the prostitute. Leave the area.}} The Vice Assassination is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Lester Crest. Overview Franklin arrives at a payphone at Legion Square where he is contacted by Lester. This time, Lester wants Franklin to assassinate Jackson Skinner, the head of product development for the company Facade. According to Lester, Skinner has been selling customer information to the highest bidder, in effect supporting cyberterrorism. Lester has learned that Skinner has a taste for working girls, specifically one in La Puerta in Los Santos. Franklin heads to Mutiny Road where he finds the girl in question. Franklin stakes out the prostitute, watching her turn away a number of potential johns. When the girl finally does enter a car, Franklin kills Skinner. After leaving the scene and escaping any potential wanted level, Franklin calls Lester and reports that the job is done. Mission Objectives *Go to the prostitute location *Wait for the target appear *Assassinate the target *Leave the area Gold Medal Objectives *Clean Escape - Complete without alerting the cops. Tips Skinner can be killed by the player in several ways: *A Sniper Rifle equipped with a suppressor is a good choice as it attracts less attention from the police. Get a good vantage point, with the hill nearby probably the best as it has access to the highway and a Los Santos Customs for a quick getaway to avoid any cop attention. Wait for Skinner to arrive and kill him before the prostitute gets into the car. The player can also choose to follow Skinner and the prostitute to their favourite spot and snipe Skinner from there. This location has access to the sewers for a quick getaway as well. *A gun with a suppressor is useful as well. Since the range of these guns are obviously lower, you will need to kill Skinner head on (a headshot most recommended) when he arrives to pick up the prostitute. Don't worry about police attention, as the chances of getting a wanted level are the same as sniping him and especially because the highway nearby is available for a quick getaway. *The player can also plant a Sticky Bomb or Proximity Mine near or on Skinner's Peyote before reaching the prostitute's pick up point and blow him up before he arrives. You can also do a combination of sniping and bombing as well. Be warned that using Sticky Bombs and Proximity Mines attract police attention. *After the prostitute finishes giving Skinner her service, he will knock her out and get out the car and stand still for a while. This is a good opportunity to sneak behind him and knock him out. * Skinner can be killed in a drive by as well. He will shoot back at the player so the player will have to be quick to eliminate as he has a good range. At the same time you will attract police attention for shooting Skinner, so make sure to kill him close to the nearby Los Santos Customs to clear the wanted level more easily. *It is also possible for the police themselves to kill Skinner. Make sure you are where him and the prostitute usually hang out. As she is giving him service, shoot the car to make him come out and shoot at you. As quickly as possible call the police and they will come to dispose of him. However, the AI will still take it as if you kill Skinner so you still have to leave the area to avoid police attention, making this an unfavourable method. *Another method which guarantess gold completion is to shoot his gas tank with a heavy sniper riffle (exclusively) once he arrives to pick up the prostitute. Similar to the drive by, he'll try to run away and shoot back at the player (make sure you don't shoot him), his car will eventually stop running around La Puerta near the heliport and boatyard. Skinner will then get out the car and run away rather than shoot at the player, so it's most recommendable to run him over, turn around and drive along the road that takes you to the Los Santos Customs near the airport and you will quickly complete the mission. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "Facade's Jackson Skinner, the Head of Product Develoment, has been murdered. Outspoken Skinner, who was always unapologetic about Facade's aggressive licensing policies and ruthless domination of the operating system market, had found himself at the center of a data mining scandal in recent weeks. On its own, this wouldn't be motive enough to suggest a conspiracy but, following in the wake of the Bilkinton and Redwood assassinations, many are starting to ask the question - is there a vendetta against corporate greed happening in Los Santos? We will continue to report on this story during any gaps in far more important East Coast news." Weazel News (Radio) "A software executive has been killed. In stock market news, Fruit share price is on the rise, following the murder and possible assassination of Facade's head of product development Jackson Skinner. The company promised to keep their world processing software less useful with each iteration." Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **For maximum profit, delay starting this and subsequent assassination jobs until after the completion of the main story line, when you will have the proceeds of The Big Score to invest. **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping with any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours). **Invest all the money of all three protagonists in Fruit Computers stock on the Bawsaq site. *Post-mission: **Wait a couple of in-game hours before selling the stocks, so they can reach their maximum value. This one is faster, it will only take 6-8 hours, so it's not necessary to sleep. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 50%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. **Now, invest all the money of the three protagonists in Facade stocks. **Wait for 48 hours in game so the stocks can reach their maximum value, the fastest way to advance time is sleeping with Trevor. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 33%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. **Do NOT quit the game while holding Facade stock or load a save made while holding it; a glitch in the Bawsaq software will reset its value to the purchase price permanently and wipe out any profits. Note: save the game in a different slot before doing this mission, so you can reload in case anything goes wrong. Gallery TheViceAssassination-GTAV-Gold.png|Gold Medal Objectives. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_42_-_The_Vice_Assassination_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|The Vice Assassination Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_42_-_The_Vice_Assassination_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_42_-_The_Vice_Assassination_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *Once Franklin has assassinated Skinner, the radio in his vehicle will be tuned to Los Santos Rock Radio and "Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake" by the Small Faces will always play. *Unlike the other targets in Lester's assasination missions, Skinner is the only one who actually fights back himself. *After the prostitute finishes giving Skinner her service, the latter will refuse to pay her and will knock her out. Skinner will then leave his car, stand around for a while, and walk away endlessly. Navigation }} de:Der Sittenmord es:Asesinato de vicio pl:Grzeszna miłość Vice Assassination, The Vice Assassination, The Vice Assassination, The